Hack RETRIBUTION
by Kyoto Dragon
Summary: Morgana and the phases are back and are now out for revenge


Oh My Goddess! - HackRETRIBUTION

By Kyoto Dragon (aka Tyr )

Fandoms: Negima (Just the female characters)/FFX-2 (Just the world and the monsters)/Ah! My Goddess/ .Hack

Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS. I borrowed the characters from Ken Akamatsu's new manga '_**Negima!** Magister Negi Magi_' Except the characters Fuuka and Fumika do not have surnames (because in this fic they are Tyr and Rind's twin daughters), the Yamitami bookstore mention is from the Chobits manga (I just couldn't think of a Japanese name for a bookstore). This fic has no relation to my first .Hack fic HackTWILIGHT.

This fic happens 4 years after HackSign, HackLiminality series and the PS2 game .

Honorifics

**- san**: Most common honorific, it is all purpose and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

**- sama**: This is one level higer than "-san." It is used to confer great respect. _Used by all other goddesses when they address Tyr, Rind Belldandy, Urd and Skuld_

**- dono**: This comes from the word 'tono' which means 'lord'. It is an even a higher level than "-sama," and confers utmost respect. _For this fic instead of using the word "Kami-sama", instead it will be "Kami-dono"_

**- kun**: Used at the end of boys names to express familiarity or enderment. It is also somtimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone of younger or lower rank.

**- chan**: Used to express enderment, mostly towards girls. Also used for little boys, pets and among lovers. It is used for cuteness

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kite's Bracelet

_December 6th 2018_

It was the lunch hour and Fuuka and Fumika decided to go out for lunch to a new Sushi bar that was down the road from thier school, they were excited because today it was thier birthday and it was the last day of school. Fuuka and Fumika wanted to buy a christmas present for thier dad; Fuuka noticed a 13 inch high anime statue that she knew that her dad liked, she looked into her purse and noticed that she had far than enough allowance to buy it.

"You're gonna get dad that Vampire Saviour statatue for dad?" Fumika asked

"Sure, dad likes this one" Fuuka smiled "I'm getting the Morrigan one for dad, you should get the Lillith one" Fuuka said

"Um, they are both prepainted really well...." Fumika said

"Can I help you girls?" A female shopkeeper asked

"Sure, I'd like to buy that Morrigan statue please" Fuuka said

"And that Lillith one too please" Fumika added

"A present for someone?" The woman said taking them out of the glass cabinet

"Yes, they're for our dad" Fuuka smiled

"Would you like them wrapped?" the woman asked

"Yes please" Fumika replied

They bought the statues and carried on thier way to the sushi bar. They returned to class after an hour, Fuuka looked at the clock to see how much time it was until school was out.

"Hey, Fuuka whatcha got there?" Sakurako asked

"Oh, this is a christmas present for my dad, Fumika bought one too" Fuuka replied

"Are you going to log into 'The World' after school?" Sakurako asked

"Maybe" Fuuka replied

Two hours passed and it was almost school out, Fumika looked intensly at the clock waiting for the bell to ring, suddenly the bell rang...

"SCHOOLS OUT!!!" Kazumi exclaimed

"Merry Christmas everybody" Negi said

"And to you too Sensei!" Everybody said

Fuuka and Fumika made thier way out of school and were on thier way home when Fuuka noticed in a window of a shop a CD containing music from 'The World'; Fuuka, who really liked the music played in the background when ever she went online quickly went inside to buy it. They arrived home and noticed Banpei was sweeping up the front courtyard, Fumika wandered why Banpei was so far from the temple (Tyr and Rind don't live with Belldandy and the others), Fuuka smelt something really nice coming from the kitchen.

"Gimme the presents, I'll go hide 'em in my room" Fumika said

Fuuka gave Fumika the present and went into the kitchen. Rind was cooking dinner when Fuuka walked in and upto he fridge, she smiled at her and welcomed her home.

"Had a nice day?" Rind asked

"We watched all three Matrix movies today mom" Fuuka smiled as she poured her self some orange juice "By the way where's dad?" she continued

"In his office, I think he's finishing that manga drawing of you and your sister" Rind said

"I'll go and say hi to dad then" Fuuka said walking ou of the kitchen

As Fuuka left the kitchen Fumika walked in to get a drink.

"That smells good mom" Fumika said

"Thank you Fumika" Rind smiled "Go and say hello to yout dad, he's in his office" Rind continued

"OK mom" Fumika said leaving the kitchen with a can of mango juice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To**: Tyr **From**: Helba

What I feared most has not gone. Remember the incident that happened  
in the world almost 10 years ago; Kite did not 'delete' Morgana fully and  
now she is back and has 'ressurected' the 8 phases. You must somehow  
obtain the Twilight bracelet and delete the phases and Morgana once and for all.

I suspect CC Corp is behind Morgana's reapperance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuuka and Fumika walked into the office just as Tyr closed the e-mail. Fuuka walked over to one of Tyr's shelves filled with numerous Anime and Manga merchandise, she admired her father's collection of Naruto 9 inch tall statues.

"Afternoon girls" Tyr smiled

"Hi dad!" Fumika and Fuuka smiled

"Its your birthday today, I've bought you these" Tyr said

Tyr gave Fuuka and Fumika thier birthday presents which they haistly opened, they both recieved MP3 players they thanked Tyr and hurried out of the room to try them out.

"I see they liked thier birthday presents dear" Rind smiled

Tyr's e-mail pinged; Tyr opened the e-mail, it was from Aura:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To**: Tyr **From**: Aura

I must meet you to talk about Morgana and the 8 phases, please proceed to  
the Cavern of the stolen fayth in the Calm Lands in the new world of Spira,  
I will contact you as soon as you get there

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Isn't the new world of Spira the place where you can encounter monsters on the roads inbetween the root towns?" Rind asked

"Yes, the roads inbetween the root towns are like the fields, the monsters you encounter differ depending on the level you are on" Tyr replied

"I guess we'd better go online and meet up with Aura" Rind said walking out of the room

"I'll join you in a minute" Tyr replied

Tyr walked into the living room seeing Fuuka and Fumika downloading numerous songs into thier new MP3 players; they looked very happy with thier presents, Tyr picked up a menu from a local restaurant.

"Hey girls, how would you like it if your mother and I took you both out to dinner for pudding and parfait?" Tyr asked

Fuuka and Fumika's eyes lit up "Really? That'll be cool dad!!" they both said rushing up to Tyr to hug him

"Easy you two!" Tyr laughed "You can log onto 'The World' for an hour or so before dinner, just don't commit yourself to any really deep dungeons alright?" Tyr continued

"We won't!" Fuumika smiled

_Entrance to Cavern of the stolen fayth, gorge bottom, Calm Lands_

"Wow the detail of this place is impressive!" Tyr remarked

"That cave looks a but creepy" Rind said

"Well I guess Aura is waiting inside" Tyr said

"If its alright I'd like to stay out here and enjoy the cool breeze and to wait for the girls" Rind smiled

"_Tyr_" Aura said appearing

"Aura, I recieved your e-mail" Tyr replied

"_Yes, Morgana and the phases are back, Kite did not fully delete them from the world..._" Aura said

"So you want me to stop them?" Tyr asked

"_Yes_" Aura replied "_You will be needing this, I have made modifications to it. Beware, the adminstrators will try and stop you from using the bracelet_" Aura continued

"I understand" Tyr said as Kite's bracelet appeared on his wrist

"_I must go before Skeith gets here_" Aura said as she noticed a portal appear

Skeith appeared as Aura vanished, Skeith glared at Tyr and took a swipe at him with his huge red wand, Tyr narrowly dodged it as it struck the wall. Tyr jumped up above Skeith and muttered a word...

"**_Chidori!!_**" Tyr said

Tyr thundred towards Skeith with bolts of lighting coming out of his hands, Skeith raised its wand up to strike Tyr......

* * *

To be continued..... 


End file.
